That Wireframe
by WattzKing
Summary: My story, That Wireframe, is back as promised. My first DramaAngst fic, it is about a disaster that occured while Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers, were battling The Wireframes. Rated for a death.


**That Wireframe....**

_I don't own any of the ice climbers, Popo & Nana. If you're an Ice Climber fan don't flame me! This is my first attempt for a drama/angst story._

_This story is about how Popo feels after what happened to Nana during the Wireframe battle. Hope you like it! Oh, did I mention that this story is in Popo's POV? (NOT SCRIPT!!) This is rated PG-13, since this is a death-fic_

* * *

I went to the refrigerator, and drank some icy-cold spring water. I walked back to the living room and lay on the couch, tears streaming from my eyes. My heart has been stung with over-whelming pain as I start to remember what happened to my sister, Nana. She was my favorite sibling, the only one I had since our parents died of Ammonia back at Icicle Mountains 10 years ago when we where still babies. My sister is the only one that was left in my family. I have no one now. I am now a lonely Ice climber with no family, and it was all because of that goddamn wireframe.

Me and Nana hold our hammers firmly as the wireframes dropped from the sky. One of the wireframes kicked me away, but Nana caught me. We ran up to that wireframe and whacked it out of the arena. Another dropped from the top platform, and nearly kicked my sister, but I smacked it. Before we knew it, we both were surrounded by wireframes. They close in, but we spinned with our hammers out, whacking most of the out of the arena. More surrounded us, but we focused our energy, and we fired an ice beam out of our index fingers, freezing nearly all of them...... but one. A tall male wireframe who made my life what it is today. He stood firmly as we kept on firing our ice beams, until there were 8 left. I told Nana that both of us would take care of 4 of them. I went to the right, she went to the left, a mistake that make me think we have should've gone vice-versa during the battle. Nana took care of 3 of them with ease as I 2. She was about to finish that male wireframe off to clear her 4, but before she could attack, the male wireframe grabbed her by the neck with both of his hands. He choked her; making lots of blood come out of her mouth. The stench filled her mouth, making her feel sick to her stomach. He gave her even more grip on her neck, blocking her breathing completely. Her breathing halted, and tears start to come out of her eyes strongly. I finished my 4, the last one very tough. I turned around, ready to tell Nana I finished my 4, but I found lots of blood on the ground, pouring out of arena like a waterfall. I then found that damn male wireframe choking her and blocking her breath. My heart yelled in fear as I witnessed that sicko trying to get rid of my sister. I ran to him, and knocked the wind out of him, but he was still holding her. I threw my hammer at the creep, sending him out of the arena, and making let go of Nana, ending the battle. The hammer came back to me like a boomerang, and I picked up my sister, who is unconscious... or so I thought... 2 hours later in the nearest hospital, I waited inside of the waiting room, worried. The doctor came out of the room, and shook his head. He told me that Nana didn't make it. She was dead. I was shocked and terrified with total horror at the doctor's news. I ran out of the hospital, sobbing loudly, with lots of tears coming out of my eyes, creating a trail of water that led to where I was going. I spread the news to the other smashers, and a funeral was held 3 weeks later.

After remembering that battle, I walked to the bedroom, with bunk beds for my sister and me. I walked up to the top one, which was mine, and buried my head into the pillow, sobbing loudly until I fell asleep.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Like I said, please don't flame me, I don't hate the Ice Climbers, in fact, they're one of my favorite characters. The reason I typed it because I wanted to make a first attempt of Drama & Angst. I hope you like it!_


End file.
